A Colossal Rescue
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Two shot. Spoilers for the manga. Eren is kidnapped by the Military police and thrown out of the walls. He is met by a group of titans. He manages to defeat them but he is severely injured. He collapses. Behind him hears a giant titan approach him. He looked back and sees a colossal red blob. ErenxBertholdt
1. The Rescue

Warning(s): Possible OOC, Spoilers for the manga.

Pairing(s): ErenxBertholdt

Note(s): Heterochromiac!Eren. His right eye is Green and the left gold.

* * *

"Let me go, you cowards!" Eren yelled at his captors. He struggled against the chains. He was blindfolded so he couldn't see anything. The people around him only started to laugh at him. He felt a foot connect to his chin. Pain flared up in the affected area. Eren grunted in response.

"Yeah right, you freak. You shouldn't even exist." One of them said.

"Yeah. Not only does he have eyes that are two different colors but he's also a titan!" Another shouted. That lead to another round of laughing from the group. Eren growled in response. 'How dare they make fun of my eyes!'

"Unfortunately, we can't have a dead body here so we're going to chunk you outside the wall. And its not like we can disguise your body. You freakish eyes are a dead giveaway,"

Eren kept struggled against the chains but they wouldn't budge. He tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes but it was to late. They stained his blindfold.

"Hah hah! He's crying. The little baby is crying!" Another cried, in hysterics.

Eren sniffed and kept struggling against the restraints. His muscles ached from all the straining. After several minutes, he sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

After what seemed like hours later, the carriage they were riding in came to a halt. He felt his body being taken out and thrown on the ground. The blindfold came off first. He was outside the walls. The sky was dark. The only light in the area was from the stars and the moon. His chains were unlocked. He stood up quickly and turned around in an attempt to see who his captors were. All he saw was a flash of green before the gate closed. Eren turned around to face the darkness. The moonlight illuminated the field before him. He sighed.

'I better get moving and try to find a shelter of some sorts. I'm a sitting duck like this.' He thought, walking forward. Up ahead there was nothing but an open field and a few trees. A slight breeze could be felt. His footsteps softly echoed across the plains.

'Its quiet. A bit too quiet,' Eren thought, looking at his surroundings. Everything was still. The grass wasn't moving and the trees weren't swaying.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Eren stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. There was nothing there. He started to move a bit faster this time, adrenaline flowing through his body.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Eren frantically looked around. Again, there was nothing there. He broke out into a full blown run. His footsteps echoed across the plains.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Eren's eyes widened. There were titans. A huge group of them. They had surrounded him completely. They varied in size. None were below a 10 meter class and none were above a 20 meter class.

"There's at least 15 of them. Looks like I've got no choice," Eren mumbled. He raised his hand to his face and bit his thumb. Hard. In a flash Eren was in his titan form. He roared at the other titans and started throwing fists once he got close enough.

By the time Eren had killed them all, he was badly beaten, almost to the point of passing out. The sun was rising in the sky. He had lost his left arm in the battle. Several deep lacerations littered his mid-body. His right arm was in good condition save for a few scratches. He was missing a big toe on his left foot and had minimal control of his right leg. The injuries were not healing at all.

Eren lumbered on forward, hoping to find some place to find shelter. He felt his eye lids droop and his muscles fail him. Eren stumbled and collapsed. The impact aggravated his wounds further. He grunted in pain. He tried to pull himself back up but he fell back down.

BOOM! BOOM!

He felt mini-earth quakes shake the ground. His entire body tensed.

'Only... Only one titan is big enough to make such giant quakes... I've got to get away,' Eren thought. He lifted his head and looked behind him. He saw a colossal red blob approaching him at an alarming rate. He tried to crawl away from the colossal titan but it was too late. He was already being lifted up into his hand.

'I'm screwed. I'm totally screwed.' Were Eren's last thoughts before he passed out.


	2. The Next Day

Warning(s): Possible OOC, spoilers for manga

Pairing(s): ErenxBertholdt

Note(s): Heterochromiac!Eren. His right eyes is green and the left gold.

* * *

Eren woke up feeling groggy. He opened his right eye hesitantly. His vision was blurred but he could tell it was lighter outside. A strong breeze blew his hair out his face. From the green in his vision he could tell he was in a forested area.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" A strangely familiar voice said. He lifted his head toward the voice. He saw a tall, blurry figure sitting on the ground. For a moment he had double vision. He blinked a couple times. Soon, his vision cleared and he was able to see the figure clearly. Eren's other eye shot wide open.

"You! Its you!" The colossal titan!" He cried, trying to get up. He was met with excruciating pain. He fell back down and winced.

"Your eyes...You're a Heterochromiac." Bertl breathed, taken aback.

Eren chuckled darkly. "Yeah yeah I'm monster. My eyes are two different colors. I have heard this all before," Eren tried to sit up (again). He fell down, landing on his bottom. Pain shot through his entire body. He cried out.

Bertholdt belatedly hurried over to his side and reached out toward him. "D-d-don't move. You'll aggravate your wounds!" He stuttered.

"I don't need your help, you traitor!" Eren seethed, trying to swat Bertholdt's hand out of the way. This caused even more pain. Eren gritted his teeth and let his arm fall limp.

"Trust me please... Your injuries aren't going to heal overnight..." Bertholdt's voice trailed off.

Eren let out an airless laugh. "Trust you?! TRUST YOU?! That's the funniest thing I have heard all week."

Bertholdt was shocked at the comment but quickly recovered. "So stubborn." He murmured. Eren ignored the comment and looked down. His injuries were wrapped nicely (Since when did Bertholdt know how to wrap injuries?). His left arm was completely useless. Thankfully, he had all the limbs he had lost in the battle. However, he felt utterly helpless.

'Great. If the traitor decides to try anything...' Eren shivered at the thought. 'No. I'm not going to think about it,"

"Get some rest," The titan shifter advised quietly, noticing the shiver.

'He must think I'm cold.' Eren thought menacingly. 'I'm not. But what's going to happen to me. Why hasn't he killed me? Or made my life miserable.'

"...Why haven't you killed me yet? Or, at the very least, made my life more miserable? Oh wait: you want to torture me right?" Eren asked accusingly, not making eye contact.

"...I don't enjoy ruining people lives, you know." Bertholdt whispered, sitting down next to the injured teen.

"Yeah right." Eren huffed, but none the less went back to sleep.

* * *

Eren's Dreamworld

It was around 2 in the afternoon. Eren and Bertholdt were in a two story house outside the walls. They were currently on the first floor in the dining room. Astra and Jonathan, their two children, ages 6 and 8 respectively, were currently begging their parents to go to Ali's (Reiner's and Armin's kid) birthday party.

"Come on! Let's go to Ali's Party!" Astra said. "Pretty pwease?"

"Yes. Daddy please say yes!" Jonathan said.

Eren looked at Bertholdt. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" Bertholdt said innocently, a slight smirk present.

"Yay!" Astra and John said in sync. They flew out the back door and into the back yard.

Eren glared at his lover. "Really? I didn't agree to this. I guess I'll have to punish you for that..."

Bertholdt flushed crimson. Eren approached his lover and pushed him against a wall. He bit down on Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt moaned under him-

* * *

"Gah!" Eren awoke with a jolt, panting. He looked around bewildered for a moment before he remembered where he was. He relaxed and sighed in relief. What had that dream been about? It was obvious that the two children in the dream were his own but there was Bertholdt with him. Was he the father? No! It couldn't be! He didn't love Bertholdt... Right?

The more Eren tried to convince himself that it wasn't true the more he realized that he wasn't going crazy. He did have feelings for Bertholdt. He resisted the urge to bang his head on the ground repeatedly.

'I must have ignored it unknowingly. I guess I was too focused on killing titans to think about how I felt about anyone.' Eren concluded.

'I'm really wish I had finished that dream though,' Eren thought, face flushing red. He failed to notice the other watching him very closely.

"Are you okay? You look... Bothered." Bertholdt asked. Eren blushed more and looked away. He was suddenly aware of how close the two were.

"Its nothing. Stop worrying."

"It was obviously something because you jumped about 3 feet in the air," Bertholdt pointed out. Eren mentally cursed.

"Just drop it okay?!" Eren blush darkened. Bertholdt scooted even closer to Eren.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I said drop it!" Eren snapped. 'Damn that innocent look of his!'

"You can tell me." Eren tried to interrupt him but he was stopped by hand over his mouth. "I would also really like to know why you were saying my name while you were sleeping..."

"What?" Eren choked, prying the traitor's hand off his face. He buried the side of his face in his make-shift pillow in an attempt to hide his blush.

Bertholdt scooted closer until he was mere inches away from the others face. "Were you dreaming about... me?"

Eren didn't reply. Bertholdt started to pull away but Eren smashed their faces together. The kiss was rough but it conveyed all the emotions he was experiencing at once. Eren pulled away and hid his face in the pillow.

"There. You happy now?!" He said, his voice muffled. Bertholdt gently lifted Eren's chin so he was staring into his mismatched eyes. He put their foreheads together and started to play with Eren's hair.

"... Yes. Very" He whispered.

'He's just doing that to get close to me and hurt me,' Eren thought.

"Blegh!" Eren stomach growled.

Eren hid his face in Bertholdt's chest and Bertholdt let out a small chuckle.

"Hungry?"

"Yes!" Eren squeaked, completely forgetting about the previous thought. Bertholdt got a small package and opened it up. Inside was a hunk of cooked meat and some bread. He handed the pile of food to Eren. Eren looked back and forth between the food and Bertholdt.

"You expect me to feed myself? My left arm is useless and my right is weak," Bertholdt let a small smirk show.

"You don't need my help huh-"

"Shut up and feed me!"

Bertholdt put the bread next to Eren's mouth. The hungry titan shifter eagerly bit into the bread. He swallowed the food without chewing. Bertholdt rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Chew your food. Its not going anywhere,"

Eren whined but complied. After finishing off his food, he released a breath he realized he hadn't been holding.

"So... Why were you outside the walls?" The taller one asked.

"I was thrown out." Eren answered. "I was blindfolded so I couldn't see my attackers. All I saw was a flash of green before the gates closed. I suspect it was the military police. Those scumbags..."

"...What happened to you after that?"

"Didn't you see what happened? After all, you were the one who picked me up," Bertholdt shook his head.

"No. I only saw you kill one titan. I noticed how injured you were and knew it would be futile to try and carry you after I cut you out."

"So you transformed, picked me up, carried me in my titan form to a secluded location, cut me out, wrapped my wounds, and waited for me to wake up?" Bertholdt nodded.

"May I ask why you rescued me instead of killing me? After all, we aren't the best of buds,"

"...You know why,"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Fine. Play hard to get... How did you get out of your titan form?" Eren asked.

"Reiner cut me out. Speaking of which he should back soon," Bertholdt explained.

"Is the green-eyed brat awake?" A booming voice called out. Eren jumped in surprise.

"Yes he's awake. And not so green eyed," Bertholdt replied.

"Huh? What do you mean-oh" Reiner said as he walked in and saw Eren's eyes.

Eren looked away, ashamed. The titan dou didn't fail to notice this. Bertholdt looked straight into Eren's eyes and caressed Eren's face.

"Hey, you're eyes are cool looking. Don't let whoever bullied you into thinking they aren't."

Bertl smiled. He pushed the corners of Eren's lips up into a smile. This caused the heterochromiac to giggle.

Reiner coughed awkwardly. "Uh... We need to get moving soon. We only have so many hours of daylight."

Eren looked confused. "We're going to our home." Reiner answered. Eren's mouth formed an 'o'.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I'm not good at romantic scenes. This is technically the last chapter, but I know that it's ended at an ackward place so let me know if you want a third chapter. Also I'm uploading from my tablet since I think my computer is caput!**


End file.
